


SPN Destiel Fanarts Collection- (Everything I Do) I Do It For You (Fanvid)

by egoismt



Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bryan Adams, Fanart, Fanvids, M/M, Song: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: SPN Destiel 丁卡美圖選集 - (Everything I Do) I Do It For YouMy tribute to the beloved angel Castiel and the hunter Dean Winchester (2008-2020).All fanarts collected from the internet. Kudos to the amazing artists!!Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! :)為紀念 SPN 天使戰士 #Castiel 及獵人 #Dean Winchester，將網路收集來的美圖編輯成影片，向超讚的同人畫家們致敬！希望各位喜歡~ ^^
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Tribute Fanvids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062830
Kudos: 2





	SPN Destiel Fanarts Collection- (Everything I Do) I Do It For You (Fanvid)

**bilibili Version B站版本（changed some pics 更換部分圖片）：**

<https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Kr4y1T7Db/>

Just fixed the resolution of the former fanvid 僅修改解析度，原影片：

<https://youtu.be/_Bq24gXzFYU>

Former bilibili Version 原B站版本（changed some pics 更換部分圖片）：

<https://youtu.be/dZywb5-0zj8>   
  
  


**Subtitles 字幕：**

English / Chinese BGM lyrics 英／中文 BGM 歌詞

**Related Fanvids Playlist 相關作品播放清單**

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5W-dbwvLhu5XyIAR_e-DUuO>

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLttIMdZhz5VlwtGET351V-oxUMFDV4AL>

<https://space.bilibili.com/1534665633/channel/detail?cid=161733>

<https://www.instagram.com/egoismht07/channel/>

  
**Tv Show:** #Supernatural

 **Software:**

VideoPad Professional v8.99  
格式工廠 v5.5.0

 **BGM:**

(Everything I Do) I Do It For You (Official Music Video)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0pdQU87dc8>

  
#CastielForever #Castiel #Dean Winchester #Destiel #DeanCas #SPNFamily #SPN #Supernatural #Fanart #Fanvid #(Everything I Do) I Do It For You #Bryan Adams #bilibili #同人 #邪惡力量 #凶鬼惡靈 #超自然檔案


End file.
